simsnexttopmodelsims2producsionmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sims Next Top Model Cycle 2
Sims Next Top Model Cycle 2! Introduction Tyra has taken over sims next top model,bringing her own top 13. She thinks Star's choices were not brave and she didn't present well,and she's ready for this season to break the tops and make the girls have huge names in the fashion industry. The international destination for this cycle was Sao Paulo, Brazil. The winner was Desire. Episode 0: "The girl who's in the cast" This was the casting episode,where the girls were chosen ... we met girls like twins June & May,african beauty Desire,albino beauties Ashlee & Kayla,and more others. Episode 1: "The girl who complains about her hair" The girls meet and arrive at a salon,where right away they get told they are getting makeovers (the picture below is after makeovers). The fashion industry is not just about relaxing and chilling,it's somtimes really hard work. The girls had a photoshoot where they had to embrace high school stereotypes. Girls like Alison,Kayla and Cecilia impressed,Ashlee did the best at the photoshoot but didn't embody her theme at all,Erika's problems being a cheerleader shown,Desire was plain average,Sediqua nailed the body but needed more in the face,Eleanor didn't deliver a good photo,but neither a horrible one,Renee was one of the worst in the bunch,Anthonisa got too much in her stereotype that she forgot about the modeling side,June and May were both lost,but June was better. The girls didn't get to their house at all this week,but there has been some arguing. Alison's racism was attacking Desire which got to offend Sediqua too. June and May had an argument about May's uninvited appearances in June's conversations with her friends,Eleanor and Erika.Kayla was pissed about how the girls are acting too immature,and how she didn't come here to fight and stuff,she came here to win and prove that everybody can be beautiful if they believe in themselves.The girls went to panel where Ashlee was told she had the best photo but didn't follow the theme,Cecilia and Kayla were praised,while Eleanor,May and Anthonisa made very bad first impressions. Kayla was given the first call-out,and Eleanor and Anthonisa ended in the bottom. Despite Anthonisa's fresh personality,Eleanor was given another chance. *First Call-Out: Kayla Dayton *Bottom Two: Anthonisa Dezona & Eleanor Girard *Eliminated: Anthonisa Dezona *Guest Appearences: Haress Daress,Daniel Braeton *Featured Photorapher: Daniel Braeton *Cover Girl Of The Week: June Noah Episode 2: "The girl who's annoying" The girls get back from panel to their new house introduced by Tyra and Naima,where nobody seems to care about Anthonisa being eliminated,then they have to pick rooms where Mia and Allison start fighting for a room,until all the others are full and they have to share that one. Unfortunately Ashlee forgets about the beds and gets to be a roomate with Allison and Mia,which are fighting a lot. Then Tyra introduces the girls to their next photoshoot where they get told they will be modeling swimwear shot by herself,and the next day they have a photoshoot shot by Susan Smith posing near a glazing car. June and Desire step up their game and deliver at their photoshoots,while Mia has shockingly disapointed. Allison,Cecilia and Kayla rock it as always,while May and Eleanor again fail. At panel girls like Ashlee and Erika delivered great shots at the glazing car photoshoots but pretty bad shots at the swimsuit one. Allison,Desire,June and Cecilia get praise,while Renee improved a lot too.Sediqua and Mia get told they were very disapointing because they have a lot more potential. At elimintion Allison gets first-call out,followed by Desire,June,Cecilia and Kayla.Mia is given another chance making May and Eleanor the bottom two. Eleanor gets told she's way too commercial and the judges aren't sure she can handle high-fashion Vogue,Dolce Gabanna,etc.May is in the bottom because she keeps wasting all her chances and the judges mentioned they're not sure if May has what it takes to be a model. May is given one last chance to prove that she has what it takes,unfortunately sending Eleanor home. *First Call-Out: Allison Flower *Bottom Two: May Noah & Eleanor Girard *Eliminated: Eleanor Girard *Guest Judge: Susan Smith *Featured Photographer: Tyra Banks & Susan Smith *Cover Girl Of The Week: Cecilia Brooks Episode 3: "The girl who is homesick" The girls come home from panel very tired,hoping this week will be better. They get some rest. The next day Tyra comes and tells them they'll be modeling Maxis outfits for Maxis industries. Some improve,some don't. Desire is deemed as the best that day,thus winning her a challenge win. Her prize is stealing half the film from another girl,a friend of her choice being able to do the same. Desire chooses May,Sediqua choosing Allison. After the challenge Allison becomes homesick and just wishes to escape all the drama the Top Model house can give. After a few days the girls get to their next photoshoot where they have to portray the months of the year. Some excell,like Ashlee,Desire,Kayla and suprisingly Erika. Some have trouble at the photoshoot,like May,Sediqua,Allison and Cecilia. The eleven remaining girls get to panel where Allison shares her desire to see her family,saying that homesickness destroyed her photoshoot. She apologizes for the childish behaviour she had,though. Sediqua is getting bad critique for a bad photo. The judges say her photo should be better,because she had 50% more frames than the others. May is scolded for once again being way too commercial. Erika's improvement is mentinoned,Desire,Kayla,Renee and Ashlee also getting praise. When it was time for elimination,Kayla was once again deemed as the best,followed by Desire,Erika,Ashlee and Renee. The bottom two girls were Allison and Sediqua. The judges decide Allison has more potential to be a top model,but she tells Tyra she doesn't desire to continue on in the competition,telling Tyra she wants to model on her own,thus giving Sediqua one more chance. *First Call-Out: Kayla Dayton *Bottom Two: Allison Flower & Sediqua Francis *Quit: Allison Flower *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Nigel Barker *Cover Girl Of The Week: Desire Hunter Episode 4: "The girl who lives in a horrible house" After a long long wait,the girls come to their new home,a really cheap one,that wasn't even designed for them. Tyra tells them they have to live there,and they're really sad. Cecilia is over-reacting,and the girls call her spoiled for doing that. They get Tyra Mail,and later that day they find out it's a challenge. They get divided in two groups,and they have a pose-off,until one girl remains in each group. Then those two would pose it off,and the winner there would be the challenge winner. Group 1 (from first out to winner): May,June,Cecilia,Kayla,Erika Group 2 (from first out to winner): Sediqua,Mia,Renee,Desire And when Erika & Desire battled it out,Desire won the challenge. Her prize would be a Seventeen Spread with two friends of her choice. Desire chose Erika and Sediqua. The girls got home and had a hard time finding beds,but all managed to find shelter except for Sediqua,who kept making a lot of noise in Mia's room all night. Mia was really mad and attacked Sediqua the next morning,who was ignorant towards the accusations coming from Mia. Then the girls went to their next photoshoot,where they had to disco dance.Some were great,and some were,erm,not so great. At panel,Erika,Desire,Mia and Ashlee got a lot of praise,while the twins got negative critique. When it was time for elimination,Desire was deemed as the best of the week overall. After a while,June and May were deemed as the bottom two. May was there because Tyra wasn't sure if she can be a model,June was there because she had the worst photo in the bunch. The final decision was saving June,for a better portofolio,thus sending May home. *First Call-Out: Desire Hunter *Bottom Two: June Noah & May Noah *Eliminated: May Noah *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Mike Rosenthal *Cover Girl Of The Week: June Noah Episode 5: "The girl who is lost in the woods" *First Call-Out : Renee Wordsworth *Bottom Two: Ashlee Killer & Sediqua Francis *Eliminated: Sediqua Francis *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Nigel Barker *Cover Girl Of The Week: Sediqua Francis Episode 6: "The girl who delivered a horrible photo" The girls went to Panel. Erika was deemed as the only good one. Ashlee & June were in the bottom,but we decided Ashlee's body of work was stronger. *First Call-Out: Erika Smith *Bottom Two: Ashlee Killer & June Noah *Eliminated: June Noah *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Jim DeYonker *CoverGirl Of The Week: Kayla Dayton Episode 7: "The girl who failed to portray a sin" The girls portrayed the seven deadly sins. *First Call-Out: Kayla Dayton *Bottom Two: Mia Endertorn & Ashlee Killer *Eliminated: Ashlee Killer *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Nobody *CoverGirl Of The Week: Desire Hunter Episode 8: "The girl who makes you stare at a couch" *First Call-Out: Cecilia Brooks *Bottom Two: Mia Endertorn & Kayla Dayton *Eliminated: Mia Endertorn *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Mariah Carey *CoverGirl Of The Week: Mia Endertorn Episode 9: "The girl who is high-fashion" *First Call-Out: Desire Hunter *Bottom Two: Erika Smith & Renee Wordsworth *Eliminated: Renee Wordsworth *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Tyra Banks *CoverGirl Of The Week: Cecilia Brooks Episode 10: "The girl who outshines her partner" *Episode 10: "The girl who outshines her partner" *First Call-Out: Cecilia Brooks *Bottom Two: Erika Smith & Kayla Dayton *Eliminated: Kayla Dayton *Guest Judge: Nobody *Featured Photographer: Tyra Banks *CoverGirl Of The Week: Kayla Dayton Episode 11: "The girl who is easy,breezy,beautiful,Sims Next Top Model" *Sims Next Top Model: TBA *Runner-Ups: TBA *Guest Judge: TBA *Featured Photographers: Gilles Bensimon,Tyra Banks,Nigel Barker *CoverGirl Of The Week: TBA Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) (in order of elimination) Call-Out Orders Photoshoots #High School Stereotypes Photoshoot #Swimsuit Upper Body Photoshoot & Posing next to a glazing car photoshoot #Calendar Photoshoot #Disco Dancing Photoshoot #Posing in the jungle with bamboo #Goddess Photoshoot #Seven Deadly Sins Photoshoot #Couch Ads #High-Fashion #Posing in groups #CoverGirl Photoshoot,Vogue Italia Photoshoot,Seventeen Magazine Photoshoot Judges *Tyra Banks - World Known Supermodel *Naima Mora (episode 1-3) - Hit Model Management Representive *Nigel Barker (1-3,5-11) - Fashion Photographer *Miss Jay Alexander (5-11) - Noted Fashion Photographer Prizes *A contract with an agency *A Cover and six page spread in Seventeen Magazine *A Cover and two fashion spreads in Vogue Italia *100.000$ dollar contract with CoverGirl Cosmetics